


12. Funny Kiss

by Danny_droid



Series: 12 Kisses Challenge (April 2019) [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Barbecue, Bickering, Bisexual Steve McGarrett, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Trucks, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ice Cream, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Oblivious, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Silly, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams had always been some sort of /frenemies/, since Steve worked at a BBQ food truck and Danny worked right in front of him, at an ice cream truck. A group of teenagers, surprisingly - or, maybe, not-so-surprisingly -, makes them realize their feelings for each other were /way more/ than what they thought.[12 Kisses Challenge - Day 12]





	12. Funny Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks! Guess what?! Here you have the LAST fanfic for this challenge!! I can't believe it's already been 12 days owo
> 
> I initially had written this story with a different couple, but I decided McDanno was a better fit for this prompt, so I changed it... and also cuz I've been in a /big/ McDanno mood
> 
> The main prompt is [here](https://wyseink.tumblr.com/post/169447349295/kiss-prompts-for-writers-and-artists), I used [this other prompt](https://www.wattpad.com/228890916-otp-prompts-food-trucks) and several prompts from [here](https://www.google.com/amp/s/promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/159115163294/difficult-love-confessions/amp), [here](https://www.google.com/amp/s/promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/post/159203760831/confession-time-prompt-batch/amp) and [here](https://www.google.com/amp/s/a-cure-for-writers-block.tumblr.com/post/171530282467/100-dialogue-prompts-to-make-a-reader-swoon/amp).
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3

Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams had always been some sort of _frenemies_ , since Steve worked at a BBQ food truck and Danny worked right in front of him, at an ice cream truck. Both usually got into silly arguments, but they knew there wasn’t really any heat to it – it was just for fun. Normally, whenever people ate at Steve’s food truck, they’d go to Danny’s ice cream truck afterwards. _They had to admit both their bosses had a good sense of business._

 

That _oh-so-fateful_ day started quite serene, until a big group of teenagers arrived to where the trucks where parked. The group consisted of ten people – six girls and four guys – and all of them agreed to have some _good ol’ barbecue_ for lunch and ice cream as dessert. So, they ordered first at Steve’s truck – the man childishly showing his tongue to Danny as he took the orders.

 

“Wow, you’re _so_ mature, _McGarrett_ ,” Danny deadpanned.

 

“At least, I have clients, _Danno_ ,” Steve knew Danny _hated_ when he used that nickname, which only made him use it more often just to see the man lose his composure.

 

“I’ve told you  _countless_ times that _only_ my daughter and my son are allowed to call me Danno, but I see you still disrespect that, huh?” the blue-eyed man crossed his arms, receiving a cocky smirk from Steve. “ _Also_ , these kids just said they’d eat ice cream after lunch.”

 

“Well, they could go to someplace else to have ice cream,” Steve prepared his clients’ orders, turning back to look at them. “Isn’t that right, kids?”

 

Danny didn’t let the teenagers answer, cutting them off with “And _why_ would they do that when they have an ice cream truck _right in front_ _of them_?”

 

“That’s ‘cause everyone knows your ice cream sucks.”

 

Danny didn’t seem affected by that – quite the opposite. “You can say that, _Steven_ , but I’ve seen you licking my _oh-so-disgusting_ ice cream off your fingers.”

 

“Oh, _trust me_ – ice cream is _not_ the only thing that I’m licking off my fingers,” Steve winked at his rival, receiving a _gross_ from one of the teenagers. Steve’s face turned beet-red. “I – I mean… You know, huh, barbecue? I work with barbecue so the sauce gets on my fingers sometimes, you see?” he gulped and turned back to the food, trying his hardest to ignore the flirty comebacks a girl from the group kept saying and trying _even_ _harder_ to ignore the feeling of bright blue eyes staring at him – no, not the girl’s eyes, they were brown; but _Danny’s_ eyes. He could always blame his blushing cheeks from the heat of the grills.

 

A few clients had showed up at Danny’s ice cream truck, so they didn’t talk anymore until the clients left and the young group had finished eating the BBQ and were buying their ice creams. Steve couldn’t help but stare at Danny as the man worked, always careful to make the balls the exact same size – _perfectionist much?_ Steve let out a long sigh – which some people would call a _longing_ sigh, pun intended – and kept staring at Danny. When the blond finished the teens’ orders, their eyes locked and Steve shuddered from head to toe – somehow, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from those breathtaking blue yes. Steve didn’t know if it was real or just a figment of his imagination, but he saw a smile playing on Danny’s lips as the man winked at him. At that moment, Steve couldn’t pretend any longer – he’d been fighting against himself and those _feelings_ for such a long time... He had to admit it: he was head over heels in love with Daniel D. Williams, the man he saw on a daily basis and worked right in front of him, the owner of those beautiful eyes that reminded Steve of the pure Hawaiian ocean, so deep and profound and _absolutely gorgeous_ , and the McGarrett couldn’t help but want to drown himself in those beautiful pools.

 

Steve was so immersed in his thoughts he didn’t realize one of the boys from the group had been looking at him and Danny, eyebrows raised in some sort of… _understanding_. “I think you two should kiss,” he said.

 

“W-WHAT?!” Steve looked shocked at the teen, eyes wide with surprise. “Why would you say that?!”

 

He arched one eyebrow and combed his purple hair, before saying “ _Honestly_ , the sexual tension between you two is bigger than all the disappointments I’ve had in my life. And believe me, they’re _a lot_.”

 

A blue-haired girl that was sitting next to the purple-haired guy agreed vehemently, saying something in the lines of _I noticed it, too._

 

“What the hell?!” Steve shout-whispered. “See what I told ya, Danno? That ice cream of yours is _so_ _awful_ it makes these kids _hallucinate_!”

 

Danny just rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, babe.”

 

“You calling me _babe_ doesn’t help, y’know!”

 

“You calling me _Danno_ doesn’t help either, _Steven_.”

 

Both men started to bicker and argue with each other, not even when they were serving their costumers they stopped, and that only helped the purple-haired guy and his crazy blue-haired friend to make their point. “See what I mean? That is _all_ sexual tension.”

 

“Yeah, you guys need to solve that soon, or else things will get _nasty_ ,” the blue-haired girl said, a smug smile on her face.

 

Steve huffed and went back to work, however, he couldn’t hide how... _affected_ he stayed with the whole situation. He’d been in love with the loud Jersey man ever since he laid eyes on him and now, everything was harder. Why did those kids have to say such things? Steve was bisexual, yeah, but what about Danny? The guy sure looked straight and _he had kids, for God’s sake!_ It’s not like Steve would _ever_ have a chance with the man. With a sigh, Steve kept doing his work, ignoring the aching pain in his chest.

 

**~x~**

 

The moon shined bright in the starry sky as Steve closed the truck. It was roughly eleven P.M., which meant it was time to go home. Looking at the truck parked in front of his, Steve couldn’t help but think of Danny. It had been a few hours since the man had gone home – the ice cream truck closed at eight P.M.. With a sigh, Steve finished what he had to do, before he went for a walk on a nearby beach.

 

Hawaii was known for its hot weather and good beaches and, since the McGarrett was young, it’d go to the beach close to his house at night, or sometimes to other beaches on the island. He loved the smell of the ocean, the feeling of the sand in his toes, so he couldn’t help but take his shoes off and walk nearby the shore. Looking up to the sky, he watched the bright stars – stars that always gave him _hope_ – and sighed. Walking down the shore, he notice a _very familiar_ mop of blond hair swaying with the wind. What was Danny doing there so late?! The man was sitting in a towel close to the shore, feet buried in the sand, as he looked at a sky with a pensive frown. Should Steve approach him? Without too much thought, Steve did so, clearing his throat to inform his presence.

 

Danny looked at him and said _hi_ with a small nod.

 

“Huh... Can I sit?” Steve asked _kinda_ _awkwardly_ , and Danny just made an affirmative a gesture with his arm. “Thanks.”

 

Both stayed in silence for a while, watching how the waves crashed in the rocks, the chirping of the birds and the sound of the waves filling the silence between them.

 

Steve sighed, gaining some courage to talk with Danny. Why was he so nervous, anyways? “So... what are you doing here at this hour?”

 

Danny didn’t look at him, but Steve could see a small smile on the man’s lips. “I could say it’s ‘cause I love the sand and stuff, but that’d be a lie," the blond finally looked at the brunette, the smile turning into something... _different_. “I was actually hoping I’d see you.”

 

“Oh – huh... Really?”

 

“Yeah. You know, Steve,” Danny took a deep breath, diverting his gaze away from Steve and back to the ocean. His blue eyes shined under the moonlight and the only thing Steve could think was how _beautiful_ that man was. “I was thinking about that big group of teens we served during lunch time. That purple-haired guy… do you think he’s right?”

 

“What?” Steve had been so focused on Danny’s beauty, he barely heard what the man was saying.

 

“I mean – I can’t be the only one thinking he’s right… You see, Steve, we’ve known each other for like – what? A year and half?”

 

“Something like that…”

 

“And we’ve been working close to each other for that year and half and we’re _always_ arguing and bickering…” Danny bit his lip, looking back at Steve. “There’s _clearly_ a tension between us, but I’d never really stopped to think about what it could mean. But, now… Now that that guy mentioned sexual tension… Do you think that’s what it is? Do you think we have sexual tension?”

 

Blue eyes stared at a speechless Steve, almost as if Danny was trying to penetrate his soul. “I –” Steve didn’t honestly know what to say. He left out a long sigh, rearranging himself on the towel, looking back to the ocean and trying to ignore the fact that his and Danny’s hands were touching lightly. Was there sexual tension between them? “Yes,” he breathed out.

 

“Yes…?”

 

“Yes, I think you and I have a _big_ sexual tension. But that’s not the only thing.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Huh… you know…” Steve groaned. “ _Damnit_ , Daniel, you have _no_ _idea_ the things you do to me!”

 

“What?” Danny shout-whispered, eyes wide as he looked at Steve.

 

Steve huffed. “This… This isn’t easy for me. I’ve never – not like _this_. But – you matter _a lot_ to me, Danny. _A lot._ And I know it might not look like it, but you’re special to me.”

 

“You - But you’re _always_ saying my ice cream sucks and I know it might be like a joke, but it hurts, sometimes...”

 

“I – I’m sorry,” Steve bit his lip and sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was trying to… tease you. That’s what you do when you have… _feelings_ for someone, right?” he let out a dry chuckle. “Truth is – I can’t stop thinking about you. And it might not be the best time to tell you this, but I… I’m in love with you, Danny. I’ve been for longer than I can remember.”

 

“You – You _what_?!” Danny got up from the towel, waving his arms _wildly_. “You’re _in love_ with _me_?!”

 

“Yes, Daniel, I am in love with you,” Steve was starting to get frustrated. “Honestly, every time I look at you, I think I fall in love with you a little more. I love to see the way you work, the smiles you give your costumers… I wish you would give _me_ smiles like those.”

 

“Steve…” Danny sat back down on the towel, taking Steve’s hands with his own. “Do you mean it? Are you _really_ in love with me?”

 

“…Yes,” Steve exhaled. “Yes, I am.”

 

The smile that took over Danny’s face was _so bright_ it almost looked like it was daytime again. “Ohh Steve… That’s – That’s amazing, you know why?” at the other man’s negative nod, Danny smiled even brighter. “Because I love you, too.”

 

“What?! You – You do?!”

 

Danny laughed, bringing Steve’s face closer to his own. “Yes, Steven, I do.”

 

Steve just stared at him, switching between his eyes and lips, biting his own lip until it almost bled.

 

“Are you going to kiss me or just keep staring?” asked Danny, smirk on his face. Steve gave him a smirk of his own, _finally_ capturing the blond man’s lips with his own. They kissed for a long time, Danny jumping onto Steve’s lap as the kiss got more and more heated. Once they separated, both were lying on the sand, laughing like two idiots in love and completely breathless. “I’m feeling sand in places where I _shouldn’t_ be feeling it,” Danny informed, getting off Steve’s lap.

 

Steve pulled him back down on his lap. “You know… I have a pretty good shower back at home.”

 

“Hm, do you?”

 

“Yeah. You could always use it, if you want.”

 

“I might just take you up on that offer,” the blond grinned mischievously at the brunette. “Lead the way.”

 

As they were walking – almost _running_ – towards Steve’s house, the man remembered something. “You gotta tell me what the _D_ stands for in your name.”

 

“Oh, you’ll know soon enough.”

 

**~x~**

 

A kiss on Steve’s cheek startled the man, bringing him back from his daydreaming. “Whatcha thinkin’ about, babe?”

 

Steve turned around, noticing his lover was just wearing an old, loose shirt of his. With a smirk, Steve wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. “I was just… remembering how we first began dating, Danno.”

 

Danny chuckled. “That sure is a funny story. We used to hate each other.”

 

“I wouldn’t say _hate_ ,” Steve’s smirk turned mischievous. “More like _unresolved sexual tension_.”

 

“Thank God we resolved it,” Danny put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, looking at the bright stars up above. “Funny how we had such a love-hate relationship in the beginning, and now we’re making six years of married.”

 

Steve chuckled. “That’s true. Happy anniversary, Danno.”

 

“Happy anniversary, Steve. You know I love you a lot, right?”

 

“I do,” Steve smiled fondly at him. “And you know I love you, too. _A lot._ ”

 

“I do,” Danny whispered, giving Steve a peck on the lips. “Now, I must inform you I’m wearing nothing underneath your shirt.”

 

“Ohh, _really_?”

 

“Uhum… Are you up for a round two, _sweetheart_?” Danny brought his arms around the brunette’s neck, playing with the small hairs on the back of the neck. “Pun intended.”

 

Steve smiled naughtily at Danny, grabbing a handful of the man’s perky ass. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! That's the end of this challenge! Kudos and comments inspire me to write more and more <3
> 
> Just gotta warn ya that I'm doing a small break from writing/posting now that this challenge is finished cuz I've been writing for 12 days non-stop ówò and, as much as I love to write, I'll go crazy if I don't take a break '^^ hope you understand.
> 
> Thank you /so much/ for all your support on this challenge and on all of my other fanfics <3 <3 see you!
> 
> (Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3)  
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos)


End file.
